readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord's Escape
The story starts off at the Burger Shack. Overlord has broken out of prison three weeks ago. "I know it is a bad idea to go out in the open after busting out of prison but I need a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake! Prison food taste like crap!" Overlord thinks. Overlord orders his food and sits down to eat. Suddenly Ben walks into the Burger Shack. Ben goes up to the counter and orders chili fries. Ben is looking for a place to sit when all of the sudden he see's Overlord! "I heard you broke out of prison." Ben says to Overlord. "So you did." Overlord replies nervously. "I'm suprised your not with your Negative Ten." Ben says. "The Negative Ten didn't work out. We all went our seperate ways." Overlord says. "Your under arrest!" Ben says. Overlord then gets up, pushs Ben down, exits the Burger Shack and runs into the woods. "I knew these would come in handy!" Overlord says while putting on night vision goggles. Ben exits the Burger Shack and transforms "Cannonbolt!" Cannonbolt chases after Overlord into the woods. Cannonbolt then see's Overlord enter a log cabin. Meanwhile in the cabin Overlord puts on his suit. Cannonbolt then slams into the cabin and is shock ed at Overlord's new suit. "So now you know! This is where Ive been hiding for the last three weeks. I found this abandoned cabin and decided to use it as my hideout. Since I escaped prison I have been buiding this new giant modified suit. Now Ben Tennyson face the wrath of Overlord!" Overlord says. Overlord fires an energy blast at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt dodges the attack and charges at Overlord. Overlord grabs Cannonbolt and tosses him across the forest. "Now burn!" Overlord fires off flamethrowers that he built into his hand blaster. The forest then becomes ablaze. "He'll burn the whole forest down!" Cannonbolt transforms "Articguana!" Articguana fires off a blast of icy wind that creates a blizzard. The bizzard puts out the fire and then ceases. Overlord then grabs Articguana and slams him into the ground. "Oww that hurt." Articguana says. Overlord starts to laugh maniacally. "Laugh at this!" Articguana fires off a blast of ice that freezes Overlord's face! Overlord then fires off his flamethrowers at his own face! "That's it!' Overlord shouts. Overlord fires missles at Articguana. Articguana freeze most of them but some still hit him causing him pain. The injured Articguana then jumps onto Overlords back and transforms "Ripjaws!" Ripjaws bites into the back of Overlords suit. "Oww! Get off of me!" Overlord shouts. Ripjaws continues to tear Overlord's new suit apart with his sharp teeth and claws. Overlord's new suit is destoryed."I lost?! No!!!!!!" Overlord shouts. Ripjaws transforms "Spidermonkey!" Spidermonkey wraps Overlord with sticky webs. The police soon arrive to send Overlord back to prison."Thank you Ben Tennyson for catching this hero turned sociopath." a policeman says. "Its cool. If you wil excuse me officer, I'm going to eat some chili fries." Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs to the Burger Shack for chili fries. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Police Officer Villians *Overlord Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Articguana *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey *XLR8 Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories Category:U4A